New Nanny
by Woona
Summary: A man falls from the skies and wins the friendship of the kids, and is hired to help out along side with Jessie.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**

**First Jessie Fanficton ever. Rating might go up. Read, Review, Win.**

**End authors note**

I sat there in the cargo bay of the C-17 cargo plane. I had just spent the past six weeks on a deep undercover operation overseas. I was looking forwards to landing in Kansas and coming home. I looked in the reflection of my iPhone. I was about six foot three inches with long dirty blonde hair. I had sea green eyes, along with modern glasses I wore when I didn't want to put contacts in. my name is Reed Abrams, and I am nineteen and have lightly tanned skin. I am involved in a secret military project called _Project Zero_.

_Project Zero_ involved using a group of four highly trained kids to do highly dangerous missions. This project is led by two highly decorated and ranked men, who we all call the Superiors. The project started when I was just six. It was nothing but learning until I was nine. There are three other agents, Jean, Matt, and Chelsea. We went on our first mission when I was nine. Now we all do separate missions, or really big ones here and there. Me being the oldest by two years that meant I got superiority.

I sat on the cloth chair in the belly of the C-17 transport plane that was cruising at 50,000 feet above the ocean. I pulled out my white standard iPhone headphones and went to iPod. I turned on "High school never ends"-BFC when the plane violently rolled to the left and down.

"What's going on?" I asked into the air as I was being thrown forward. I crashed into a pallet containing a heavy create that held my gear. I opened the create and grabbed my parachute. _At least if we crash I'll be fine._ I thought in my head as I slipped the parachute on my body. I heard a horrible sound of metal tearing as a huge hole appeared in the side of the plane. I could see the night sky through tis six foot hole. _This can't be good._ I thought as I was ripped from my grasp on the crate and thrown out the hole.

I looked around at my surroundings while I was free falling. I looked at the Atlantic's Cold ocean water when I spotted a large white yacht. _I'm saved!_" I yelled in my head as the cold air of a winter's night was stinging over my body. I kept plummeting towards the ocean as I aimed my body down towards the yacht. I heard a loud boom that caused me to flip over and look at the C-17 that was now on fire and plummeting towards the ocean. _That's' just great! That's so coming out of my pay._ I thought as I flipped over again. I pulled the cord as I guessed I was five hundred feet from the boat. I slammed into the icy water only a hundred yards from the boat.

My survival training came into my brain like an instinct. I tried kicking my leg but I couldn't. Only a really sharp burst of pain shot through my entire body.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain as the realization of my leg was broken. I was able to get my parachute off of me with a couple of more screams. I flipped onto my back, as a bright light swept over my body.

"Is anyone out there?" I sweet feminine voice yelled.

"Help Me!" I yelled as I raised my right hand and waved at the boat.

"Can you swim?" the voice yelled back.

"No…I think I broke my leg!" I yelled at the voice.

"Just hang on. We are coming!" the voice yelled. I heard the engines of the boat come to life as saw it come to me. After a few minutes the boat was right next to me. I felt a splash in the water, I grabbed it to reveal it was a rope. I wrapped the rope around my waist and pulled myself up the wall with some assistance from the people on the boat. As I landed on the boat I screamed in pain again as I landed on my leg.

"This is worse than getting shot!" I screamed in agony.

"How would you know that mister?" an African American child with curly hair said.

"I just do." I said as I took a deep breath and flipped over on my back.

"I'm Jessie O'Keefe. Who are you and what are you doing in the middle of the ocean?" asked a girl with a hint of a Texas accent asked.

"Hi I'm Reed Abrams. Well I was coming home when my plane ripped open and I crashed into the ocean." I replied as I sat up and extended my hand. She shook it gingerly.

"I'm Zuri." The little girl with curly hair said, as she extended her hand. I took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Luke." A tanned boy with black hair and freckles said.

"I'm Ravi." An Indian boy said.

"I'm Emma." A Caucasian girl with blonde hair said.

"Are you alright?" Jessie asked me as I was still clutching my leg and sitting on the floor.

"I will be." I said as I ripped of the sleeves of my dark green army T-shit and took my black belt off of my army fatigues and tied a small flint on my left leg. I stood up while clutching the railing of the ship and leaning to the right.

"What is this ship?" I asked looking around at the lavish interior and exterior.

"This is the S.S Ross. This is our parent's ship." Said Emma.

"Wait Ross?" I asked looking around at the kids.

"Yes Ross. Why does it matter?" Luke asked now.

"Your parents are the Ross's?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah they are." Emma replied.

"Cool." I said as I looked at Jessie.

"What do you do here? you obviously don't fit the bunch of kids here. I'm thinking Nanny?" I asked at Jessie.

"Yes exactly. How did you know?" She asked excitedly.

"Lucky guess." I replied. "Is there anywhere I could stay until we reach land?" I asked looking into Jessie's eyes.

"Yeah you could sleep in one of the guest rooms." Jessie said as she walked over to my left side.

"Thank you. Would you mind if you helped me there?" I asked as I put my arm across her shoulders and leaned on her. After a few minutes of hobbling we arrived in the guest room.

"Well here you are." Jessie said as she opened the door and helped me through.

"Thanks. So when do we hit land?" I asked as she walked out the door.

"Late tomorrow. Before I go do you need anything?" Jessie asked me while standing at the door way.

"No I'm fine. Oh and Jessie." I said

"Yes?" Jessie asked curiously.

"Thank you for your hospitality." I said as I hobbled over to the bed. Jessie just nodded and closed the door.

I stripped of my wet clothes and slid into bed. After my body hit the soft comfortable mattress I fell into the most restful sleep ever.

**Authors note**

**Please comment, Review, Like.**

**I really want to know what you think.**

**Magical button**

**Is located **

**below**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note**

**I know that I have been gone for a while, so I still hope you like the story**

**End authors note**

I woke up violently with me sweating. I shot straight up but to only receive pain shooting up my leg. I really wanted to scream, but I saw it was six in the morning. I slowly and carefully walked over to the bathroom where I hopped in the shower and took a nice hot shower. I looked down at my splinted leg and it reminded me of many operations. I shuddered at the thought, and was glad that the taskforce would be shut down in the next six months. I turned off the water and got dressed in my ripped t-shirt, and my fatigue pants. I then carefully put on my boots and headed outside.

I arrived on the bow of the ship to see the darkness of night giving away to the first golden red rays of sun coming over the horizon. I smiled to myself and felt something vibrating. I quickly reached for my phone in my pocket and pulled it out and smiled at the waterproof case then saw it was the superiors and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Yes look we got word of your C-17 going down in the Atlantic Ocean off the coast of Canada. And we wanted to see if you were alright." The older scruffier superior said. I hated that man because he pushed us. He wanted to expect everything, but receive nothing.

"Yeah. I was sitting there and all of a sudden it started-" I began

"Look save it for the report. Besides I don't care anyway. It was a experimental drone anyway, so no one died…I think." The superior said cutting me off.

"so I'm writing the report up?" I asked.

"Yes…yes you are." He replied. "well have fun with whatever, oh and after you get the report in your request for time off has been approved." He said he then ended the phone call.

"Really! Thank you sir!...hello? Hello? Crap." I said as I hung up as my hopes of him warming up died. I then sat on a deck chair on the bow watching the sunrise, but I had a felling I was being watched. I turned around to see the young girl I met last night with the long blonde hair.

"Emma right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Who were you talking to?" she asked.

"my boss. He said my vacation time has been approved when we dock in New York I'm on leave." I said as I looked at my leg and then back to Emma.

"Oh cool I guess." Emma said.

"yeah so is that all you came out here for? To hear me talk to my boss?" I asked jokingly.

"No I followed you out here so I could tell you that Jessie said breakfast was ready." Emma replied with a smile.

"oh cool." I said getting up and slowly hobbling towards Emma, who came over and helped support reed as they walked over to the dining room. reed checked his watched and saw it was seven, he smiled and when they walked in looked around at the interior.

There was a long table with Jessie, Luke, Ravi, and Zuri all sitting at it with a two spots open across from each other. Next to Jessie, and Luke. The table looked big enough for ten, and had what to Reed looked like a banquet on it. Emma helped him to his seat and he sat down. Emma then took hers.

"So I really appreciate this." Reed said as everyone started pilling on food. He then joined them.

"Well it's not like we would let you drown." Jessie said smiling. She then started eating slowly while the kids dug in. reed took slow bites of his small meal while watching everyone's connectivity.

"Well thank Millie. She was swimming and saw you falling, and she swam back to get us." Zuri said.

"I'm sorry who this Millie is?" I asked.

"She's my friend. Millie the mermaid." Zuri replied.

"Oh well then I thank her." Reed replied.

"oh I'm sure she gets it." Zuri said before she finished her cereal. She then left the dining room.

"Well I'm going back to cod." Luke announced and then he left taking a doughnut, and leaving.

"Well then there were three."Reed joked.

"Actually I have to get back to work, but I'll see you around." Jessie said as she left chasing after Luke.

"so what do you want to do?" Emma asked me with her eyes eying me.

"Well I need to go and finish some paper work." I said as I stood up and headed for the door.

"oh…ok then." Emma said with her voice full of disappointment.

I then headed to my room, and started typing up my report on my phone. After at least several hours later I heard knocking on the door.

"Come in." I called as I kept typing up the report.

"hey I was wondering since you look like a gamer maybe I don't know, could one up these kids on MW3 with me." Luke asked walking in.

"Yeah sure, just let me type this last bit." I said as I started the conclusion.

_Due to the expererimental capabilities of the aircraft, I believe that the nose dive was caused by a mechanical, or systems glitch. Due to the rapid descent the plane started to disintegrate, and later burst into flames._

I typed up that, and then I pressed send. "lets go." I said as I hobbled with Luke to his room. we then got comfortable, and began our first match in search and destroy.

"You're really good at this!" Luke exclaimed.

"Thanks, picked it up on my free time." I said as we won the game. after continuing our marathon ravi walked in.

"Has anyone seen Mr. Kipling?" he asked.

"Yeah I think… he was in heading towards the kitchen." I said as I clutched the win.

"thanks." Ravi said as he left to find him. I got another vibration from my phone to see a text from my boss.

"Luke I need to take this, so I probably won't be back." I said as I got up and hobbled down the hallway. I was texting when I bumped into Emma.

"Hey." She said sweetly.

"Oh hi." I said as i put my phone away.

"So were having lunch in a few, and I thought you'd accompany me." She said as she started supporting me again.

"Yeah sure." I said as we slowly walked into the dining room, with the plates set with sandwiches, and fruit salad. Emma helped me into my chair and she sat across from me smiling. Then it hit me.

"She has a crush on me. Well let her down easy, or no I cant crush a 13 year old girls heart, then again." I debated in my head as he gang walked into the dining room and sat down. Just then I heard the engines die. And the blinds were pulled open revealing we docked in new York.

"Well I'm sorry to say, but after this I guess ill maybe see you around." I announced. There were mumbling, and sighs of sadness as I made that announcement. The doors then flung open as we were eating in silence. And in walked who I knew were Mr., and Miss Ross, and they seemed surprised.

"You must be Reed."Mr. Ross said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the disappearance.**

"Yes sir." I said as I stood up and shook his hand and turned to Christina. "And you're Christina?" I said as I shook her hand.

"Why yes." She replied smiling

"let's take a small walk." He said as he walked with the hobbling me to another room

"So how was it?" Mr. Ross asked looking me over.

"The trip?" I asked looking at him wondering what he was referring to.

"Why yes my dear man! The trip." He said with a slight chuckle.

"It was very…interesting." I said smiling.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" he asked.

I couldn't help myself but chuckle. "No sir. They were a really pleasant group." I replied smiling.

"That's good." He replied as he leaned on the railing and looked out towards the skyline from the harbor.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as I leaned on a wall of the ship trying to relive some pain.

"well…..yeah." he began with a sigh. "Me and Christina need to leave for a year on our next project, and we need to hire someone to help Jessie, and Bertram." He stated in an exhausted tone.

"I sense interviews are not going well….i know how you feel." I replied as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"How so?" he asked looking back at me with his eyebrow raised.

"Well try sorting through a large amount of people, only to hire 3 more…but everyone was so qualified, but then again the answers were staring me in the face." I replied with a sigh.

"I see…" he replied before going into thought.

I shrugged and thought of what to do about my time off. _"Well there is always…-" _i began before I was cut short by Mr. Ross interrupting me.

"What would you say about me hiring you?" he asked turning around to face me seriously.

"Sir...you just met me." I began.

"Actually we've read up on you since Jessie called about you when you first got on the boat." He replied. I was silent as I watched him analyzing his every movement.

"What do you say? The kids already love you." He stated

"I'll do it…..but I'll need time to find a place close to the tow-"I said

"No need. We have an extra bedroom that you can stay in while you work." He replied.

"Thank you sir. I won't let you down." I said as we exchanged a handshake.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

I was unpacking in my room now in a cast on my leg, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called as I was putting my shirts into the closet, and in walked a bright and smiling Emma who was holding a small box that was wrapped in blue paper, with a small tag that read.

_To: Reed_

_From: Emma XOXO_

"What's this for?" I asked as I took the small box she handed me.

"A welcoming gift." She replied smiling as she took a seat on my bed.

"awww how nice. But you didn't have to." I said as I read the label, and smiled.

"But I wanted to… now open it!" she replied with a smile.

I opened the box to reveal a picture of the family and I that was taken the day we got off the boat in New York. I smiled brightly as I looked at it in the light.

"Thanks Emma! I love it!" I said as I gave her a big hug.

"You're welcome Reed." She said as she smiled in the hug.

"Well I'm going to let unpack." She said as she let go off the hug and gave a small wave as she left the room leaving me alone to my great mess of unpacking. After what seemed like an eternity I heard a soft knock on my door as I finished unpacking and laid on my bed.

"Come in." I said tiredly as I propped myself on the bed to see Jessie walk in.

"hey." She greeted with a soft smile.

"hey." I replied smiling as I sat up on my bed.

"Dinner's ready. Are you coming down?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm starving." I replied getting of my bed and to my feet. I stood up and followed Jessie out the door and towards the dining room.s


	4. Chapter 4

As we reached the dining room I noticed that there was an abnormal amount of plates set. There was one less and then it hit me. Jessie was going out with Tony tonight. I realized this as she seemed more dressed up then normal which made me give a small smile at the young love. I took my seat at the head of the table and began eating and a normal conversation took place.

After dinner I sat on the couch on my laptop typing up my formal resignation when zuri came over and stood in front of me. I couldn't help but notice that she was holding what looked to be an invitation. I smiled and saved the document and closed the laptop.

"What's this zuri?" I asked as I looked at her.

"it's an invitation to my tea party tomorrow. Now don't forget to RSVP with Cubby the Bear" she said handing the invitation to me.

I smiled and took it. "of course I'll come. I'll talk to Chubby later." I said as I read over the invitation and held in my shock at how nice the invitation to her tea party was. When I looked up she was gone and I shrugged before going back to the document.

When I finished my first few sentences I hear the elevator doors open and I tilted my head to see who…or what was coming through the doors since this family seemed to have everything happen to them and then some. I noticed Luke coming back from paintball in the park with ravi.

"Dude. It's paintball! Not painthide" luke said angrily at Ravi as he was covered with exploded paintballs.

"well im sorry. But those guys were really really scary!" he said as he continued to go to his room with Mr. Kipling following him

"guys lose?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"yes!" luke said as he tried to sit on the couch with paint but my broken leg took up the rest of it.

"move your leg." He said putting the gun bag down.

"naw….im a cripple. Respect me….second off…..ill play paintball with you next time." I said offering as I put down the laptop again.

"you….paintball…as if." Luke said snootily Turing his back to me.

"okay…okay….i've got a cast and your angry. Just take a deep breath and look at me." I said soothingly. He turned around and took a deep breath and let it out.

"if you play call of duty like you play paintball….then your in." he said after a few moments.

"sounds good." I said with a smirk knowing even with a cast I could do anything with my training. "now go take a shower." I said motioning to his clothes as I got up and headed to my room to hopefully finish my resignation

A few hours later all the kids were tucked in without a sign of Jessie. I smiled to myself at the thought of them dating. _"they make such a good couple" _I thought as I stood in the kitchen drinking a glass of water when I heard the elevator door open and I knew who it was and smiled. I decided that she would talk to me tomorrow about her date. I finished my glass and put it away before I hobbled back to my room across from hers when I heard soft sobs.

I noticed the door was ajar slightly and I slowly and quietly moved to the door and I saw Jessie crying in the darkness hugging a pillow. I weighed my options and decided to knock softly


	5. Chapter 5

"H…hello?" Jessie asked in a whimper.

"It's me Jessie." I said in a soft comforting whisper. I noticed Jessie turned on a lamp next to her bed and revealed what I thought. her makeup was smeared, her eyes were red and puffy, and her hair was a mess.

"H..Hey" she replied giving a weak smile. I slowly walked towards her bed and sat on the side next to her.

"What happened?" I asked softly giving her a comforting smile.

"Tony….we….we had a fight." She said shakily as she put her head on her pillow.

"Oh….do you want to talk about it?" I asked as I stroked her hair softly and calmingly.

"no." she replied smiling at me.

"I understand." I said as I kept rubbing her head soothingly.

Jessie smiled and her eyes began drooping more and more with each passing second. I hummed softly as I rubbed and within a few minutes she was asleep. I smiled to myself and turned off her light before heading to my room to get some sleep. As soon as I lay down I was in a deep sleep.

I only got about five hours of sleep before waking up to shower, change, and brush my teeth. I noticed no one was up at the moment so I thought I would cook breakfast this morning. "_maybe I won't get food poisoning this morning_" I thought remembering last morning's breakfast pervaded by Bertram.

It wasn't long before I had finished cooking when the first Ross kids arrived for breakfast. First Zuri, then Ravi, then Emma, and lastly Luke. It was a relatively quiet morning conversation I didn't really take part in.

"hey don't forget paintball in an hour." Luke said to me as I walked to my room.

"I know." Called back as I walked.

I passed by jessie's door again to hear soft snores and I smiled softly. I kept on walking to my room where I began searching for my paintball supplies. After a few minutes I found my trunk under my bed and began getting ready. After I finished I was getting luke from his room when Jessie finally emerged from her's looking better than last night.

"morning sleepy." I said with a smile as I put the face paint in my bag.

"morning." She said with a yawn and a puzzled look at my camouflaged outfit.

"it's paintball….and how are you feeling?" I asked her remembering last night.

"much better." She replied with a smile. "is there any breakfast left?" she then asked tiredly.

"yeah there's tons." I replied shifting the weight of my heavy backpack.

"cool….oh….don't go to hard on them okay?" she asked smiling

" I won't." I replied as I kept walking towards Luke's door.

When I got there I noticed a note that told me to go to the park. I smiled to myself and began my way to the park. Once there I got into a really well hidden area and smirked as I blended in perfectly. I waited for the games to begin.

**A Few Hours Later**

Me and Luke walked into the Ross's apartment covered in paint, dirt, and a few scratches on ourselves but other than that we were smiling brightly as we knew we won the tournament from the huge trophy Luke had won. As soon as we entered the living room straight of the elevator we were greeted by a hard working Jessie and a bored Emma.

"Whoa! You guys won!" Emma exclaimed looking at the trophy Luke was carrying.

"Yeah. And it's all thanks to him." He said pointing a finger at me.

"Yeah thanks bud." I replied smiling at Jessie who smiled back as I walked passed to go get changed.

After I had changed into a tank top and shorts I walked towards the kitchen to hopefully find that bertrum had done the grocery shopping that he was suppose to do when my phone rang. I sighed as I noticed who was calling.

"hello Chelsea." I answered in a slightly annoyed tone as I headed onto the balcony instead of the kitchen so no one would hear who I was talking to.

"aw don't give me that reed. I know you love me." She replied sarcastically.

"what do you want?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"oh nothing…." She stated to begin. I groaned inaudibly as I knew what this was going.

"look. There was nothing between us so you should just leave me alone!" I yelled into the phone as I hung up angrily and quickly. I shook my head and leaned on the balcony as Jessie had heard the yelling and came to see what was wrong. she slowly walked up next to me and leaned next to me.

"What was with the yelling?" she asked curiously as she looked up at me.

"Just someone I used to know."


End file.
